I kissed a girl
by crazycatlady2909
Summary: Edward drags Bella to a frat party. What will happen when she has some absinth. AU. female/female pairing warning. rated m for safety, if you think i should lower it then please msg. As always, R&R please. Maybe a little OOC


**AN** Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned except Geraldine (: All the pairings and characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. The song mentioned is Katy Perry "i kissed a girl" One day when i was listening to it i just thought...hmmm, i should write a fanfic based on that...so i did, enjoy (:

Hmmpf. I was not amused. Stupid Edward. I loved him with all my heart, he was perfection, but so bloody stubborn. He told me he'd try to show me physical love after thewedding if I promised to go to college until Christmas. So here I was. At some stupid frat party. Stupid drunken teenagers. Stupid stubborn Edward.

As soon as half of the girls saw Edward it was tops down and skirts up. Skanks. Edward however just looked the other way, disgusted. "Gay." We heard the mutter. That made us laugh. We both knew Edward wasn't gay.

"Dude, where you been!" Emmett's voice shook half the stoned teenagers off their seats. Edward just laughed.

"We got, distracted." We smiled to ourselves, we both knew what he meant by that.

"Eww dude, you trying to make me sick." Edward punched him in the arm playfully.

"Emmett you forget, you can't get sick, and this is just revenge for nearly century of having to put up with you and Rose." As if on cue, Rose appeared.

"Come on baby, their wanting to start in the back."

"Yes! You's coming?"

Edward raised an eyebrow

"What are you doing?"

Emmett just winked and walked away. Edward shrugged and looked at me.

"As long as it isn't pool, I'm still scarred after last time."

_**Flashback**__ Emmett was leaning over the pool table. He was wearing short shorts. Chiara "my goodies" has just finished only to be followed by "milkshake" I sat there shaking petrified whilst Emmett wiggles his bum in time to the beat.__**end flashback**_

Edward seemed to remember this memory and laughed at my recollection. Smoothly Edward lead me through to the back room. When we got there, there was a group of girls and boys sitting there. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Mike Newton, Jessica, Tyler, Angela, Ben and a dark haired girl I didn't recognise.

"Since everyone's here I thought I'd introduce you's all to my cousin. She's called Geraldine, she's from Scotland."

Tyler announced. Geraldine scowled at him. Looking at her face she had two lip piercings. She had green eyes which were framed with dark eyeliner. She was also very pale. Tyler looked at her innocently and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"So...I don't have a clue who any of you are, so ehm, if we're going to play spin the bottle, I'd like to know your names."

Her accent was apparent, Glaswegian I think. As she was talking I noticed something shiny in her mouth, no doubt a tongue piercing. After everyone had introduced themselves Tyler stated the rules.

"Since there are a lot of blood relatives, ie Jasper and Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Edward and me and Geraldine, first rule, if your related to them, spin again. Second rule, if you refuse the first spin you need to do a forfeit. Third rule, if you're playing it obviously means you're comfortable with your partner, if you have one."

He winked at Geraldine who elbowed him again, harder, in the groin.

"so."

He continued at a slightly higher pitch.

"there's no need for jealousy."

"So, what we using as a bottle?"

Jessica asked, obviously acting naive, I hope. I glanced over to Geraldine to see her drink the rest a bottle labelled "VODKAT" She threw it into the middle smiling. The scary thing is, I think she downed it. First to spin was Tyler. He landed on Angela. Angela then spun and landed on Jessica. There was wooping coming from Mike and Tyler, the vampires just laughed. Jessica spun and got Mike. Mike spun and got...Edward. Both of them started refusing cursing the "fixed bottle" as a forfeit Mike was supposed to walk up to one of the girls whose house it was and ask if they had a sore throat and if they wanted him to kiss it better. This resulted in a kick in the groin. Mike hobbled away muttering a string of curses under his breath, he was out then. Edward spun and I felt my stomach tighten. Thank god the bottle landed on me, but I think that may have had something to do with the vampires as they all had an evil smirk on their face. Kissing Edward was second nature to me now, I remembered to breath and everything. Pulling away there was a smile on his lips. My turn to spin, I suddenly got very nervous. Edward was the only boy I had ever kissed, what if I was rubbish and Edward just put up with it cause he loved me. The spinning bottle felt as though it was going in slow motion. After it had finished I opened my eyes. I followed the neck to see Geraldine looking at me curiously. I laughed nervously. We both leaned in and I could smell the vodka off her breath. When our lips met it was unlike any other kiss I had ever had. It felt so natural. Her lips were so soft and I swear he tasted of cherries. As she slipped her tongue into my mouth I felt the tongue bar brush against my tongue. Breaking away I felt my face flush. She looked away, embarrassed too. She spun the bottle and it landed on Emmett. I saw Rose tense when she leant forward. This was my cue to leave, I wouldn't get in the middle of a jealous vampire. I retreated to find me a drink. I saw Mike sitting on the couch trying, and failing to chat up some poor drunken girl. He saw me and stood up.

"Bella! Come see me sweet heart!"

I cringed, what had he been drinking. He casually draped his arm over me left shoulder and led me to the kitchen. Here, he pulled out a little black bottle.

"This, is the best drink in the world, I mean, I frigging love it!"

I looked at the label, absinth. I had heard of that one, but I'm sure it was border line rocket fuel.

"Mike, what percentage is that?"

He giggled and read the back.

"Well Bella dearest, it's only 18."

I tilted my head in a confused way. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have some drink in me, help my confidence and all. I grabbed the bottle, opened it and drunk it all. It burned my throat. It tasted of liquorice. I felt it travel to my chest and I felt it's affect on me. I stumbled back to our game of spin the bottle to see Jasper and Edward kissing.

Waking up was awful. I wished I was dead. My head was killing me. I felt sick. I felt tired. I wanted to die. I turned around to see my own personal god staring down at my amused and concerned at same time.

"How you feeling honey?"

His velvety voice sounded like a 100 jack hammers.

I shook my head, closed my eyes again and pulled the covers over my head. He laughed.

"someone hung over?"

He asked mockingly. I pushed him for being so evil.

"can't you speak?"

"It might hurt."

I said out loud, then wished I hadn't. I got up and had to run to the bathroom. I just made it there when the contents of my stomach were emptied into the toilet. Edward had joined me rubbing the back of my neck and holding my hair out of my face.

"What have we learned? No absinth ever again"

I grunted at him, still over the toilet seat. He was acting as though I was a little kid.

"It couldn't have been the absinth, I'm not that much of a light weight and it was the only thing I had to drink."

Edward stared at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Light weight? Bella love, I could of gotten drunk from your breath last night, thank god I can't though. Sweetie why would you think you were a light weight, absinth is like 80 "

I stared at him incredulously.

"Nu uh, it's like 18, Mike said!"

Edward laughed loudly.

"Mike? Who by the end of the night was making out with a door?"

Despite my current situation I was howling with laughter, making myself feel sicker by the minute.

"love, do you remember anything after you taking the absinth last night?"

I shook my head, but only slightly, a human wouldn't have noticed it. Edward laughed again.

"Oh! Actually I remember walking in on you and jasper."

If he could have went red, he would've

"Oh fun. Well first you stumbled back into that. Then you sat down, on top of me, without warning. So I almost had a heart attack. Mean while the others are looking at you like you were an idiot. Then they smelt the alcohol. Bella you actually smelled like a brewery."

I felt my face flush red, I didn't know If I wanted to hear the rest of this.

"So we continued on with our game, you sitting on my lap and whispering stuff in my ear that really was not helping me any."

I stared up at him confused, wondering why he was being cryptic. He sighed.

"You kept asking me if we could go out to the car, because you were horny."

I wish I wouldn't asked. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I really did make and ass of myself.

"Anyway, you distracted me. So yeah, you were sitting there, driving me crazy. When Alice lands on you. You looked confused, obviously forgetting we were playing spin the bottle, and there was other people there. You fell into Alice's arms. After you were done you spun and landed on Ben. I have never felt so jealous in my entire life, I swear I could've ripped his head off, but when you were done, on all fours you crawled back to me."

He laughed at the memory, I however cringed.

"After that Angela and Ben left, then a round later Jessica left after hearing Mike was talking to the trees outside. So it was me, you, Tyler, the family and that Geraldine girl."

A strange expression came over his face when he said her name.

"When Rose and Emmett left to go to the "bathroom" Jasper had to grab Alice and run to the nearest place with some privacy. Jasper really does hate his gift sometimes."

After he said that I understood what he meant, the lust Rose and Emmett must have been sending his way.

"So it was the four of us. Tyler kept winking at you and trying to touch your hand but I kept showing that that was not cool."

He smiled baring his teeth. I rolled my eyes. Stupid jealous vampire. He sensed my distaste and shrugged.

"So he took the hint and left. Which left, the three of us. Alice needed me upstairs so I excused myself saying I needed to use the bathroom. When I got up there she just started giggling hysterically. Sighing I went back downstairs. However it seemed as though the two of you had given up on your game."

I stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"You were on top of her."

My eyes widened, oh god. He laughed but then was serious.

"Bella you have no idea how it felt watching you, it was so, arousing."

I blushed scarlet when he said that. Being crude about sex was a taboo with me and Edward.

"It felt so weird, I've never even noticed any other girls when I'm around you, but the two of you together, wow."

He seemed to stare off into distance, recalling some unusual memory.

"So yeah, I came back downstairs and you both looked at me when you were finished. You stared at me, and I swear I saw your eyes turn black with lust and all I could hear was Geraldine's lustful thoughts. Just when I thought I'd had enough of you and her teasing me, you crawled over, practially falling out of your tshirt and whispered seductively that you and Geraldine were going upstairs and I could follow."

I gulped, I wanted to know what happened next, but at the same time cringed at the thought of it.

"So did you?"

He smiled at me, the burst out laughing.

"Yes, I did."

He said in between giggles.

"I came upstairs, exceptionally, excited, and there's you and Geraldine passed out in each other's arms."

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. His home screen picture was me, passed out, sure enough in Geraldine's arms. Before I could question him further I heard a groan. There was a thud then a curse of swear words. I stood up, wanting to investigate the noise. Before I was out the bathroom I heard a thud, thud, thud, thud, thud, then a crack. Staring down the stairs I saw Geraldine rubbing her head. Edward staring howling with laughter. I pushed him for being rude and went to help Geraldine up. She flushed red when she recognised me, Edward meanwhile was still laughing. She scowled at him and excused herself.

"Edward! Could you be any ruder?!"

Instead of silencing him this made him laugh harder.

"Bella, you couldn't hear her thoughts there, she was swearing like a trooper, and in her little accent, it was so funny."

I had to laugh at the amusement he found in the little Scottish girl.

"Love."

He said while wrapping and arm around me, turning deadly serious.

"next time, we don't need to go to the party, me and you can just stay home together."

I turned to face him.

"Why? I think I had fun last night."

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but I'm a little worried."

I snorted.

"What, are you, _Edward Cullen_, jealous?"

He grimaced.

"No, but I seem to recall you singing Katy Perry a lot last night."

I stood there confused before I could answer I heard Emmett's booming laugh then him singing

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it, hope my boyfriend don't mind it."

I think I invented a new shade of red.

_**Fin**_


End file.
